


We will always be brothers!

by Noinspiration55



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: BigBrother, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Depression, Happy Ending, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sad, Torture, argument, attempted suicide, protective!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noinspiration55/pseuds/Noinspiration55
Summary: Jamie and Danny have a huge fight. Before they can make up, Jamie gets kidnapped. Will Danny find him and can they make up again. Will Jamie ever be the same?---Mostly the story is about Dann amd Jamie and their Brother Relationship. The other characters will appear to, but I will focuse on Danny and Jamie;)





	1. The argument

Love between brothers is

messy,

loud,

rough,

sweet,

fierce,

fun,

unique

FOREVER...

Chapter 1

It had been one hell of a week for Jamie. He had to work nonstop. Gladly his next shift wouldn't start until Monday, so he has got the weekend free. Today, on Friday, is the 6-year anniversary of Joes death, unbelievable it had already been 6 years. He  
couldn't grieve on shift, as he had a job to do, but he was going to meet up with his family in the evening at some fancy restaurant for dinner. They meet up like that every year at Joes and Marys death dates.

He wasn't looking forward to it this year. Danny had been bugging him all week about work. He kept saying that Jamie wasn't cut to be a police officer. Jamie was quite mad. He had been on the job for 2 years now and he did a good job. He had more arrests  
than Joe had had and even more than Danny. But even though he was angry, he had managed to keep a calm expression and tried not to let Danny's words affect him. He thought Danny had accepted him being a cop in the past year, but apparently, something  
has changed his opinion again. He was a bit hurt by Danny's attitude the last few days and he had this gut feeling that he won't be able to keep calm much longer if Danny kept bugged him. He knew if he couldn't keep calm, it would result in a huge  
fight between him and Danny, so he was going to try his best to avoid a fight at dinner, but he couldn't stay calm forever...

After he finished his shift with Vinny, he took his car and drove to his apartment. It was actually Joe's car, another reminder that today, six years ago, his whole life had changed.

When he arrived at the apartment, he realised, he still had some time before they all met up for dinner, so he decided to go to the cemetery, not realising that he was being followed. When he arrived at Joes grave he started to talk to Joe, like he would  
be standing next to him: "Joe you have to help me tonight. Danny has been bugging me all week and I don't know what to do. Please help me."

After he talked to Joe a bit more he appruptly turned and left. Not seeing the dark shadow behind the trees watching him.

When he walked into the restaurant, he could see Danny was already there. He felt a bit uneasy that the rest of his family hadn't shown up yet. He knew that the kids, Linda and Henry won't be coming, usually there would be just the 4 of them. His 2 siblings  
and his father. They would see the rest of the family on Sunday. Usually Linda was the one to keep Danny calm at Sunday dinner and Erin was on Jamie side most of the time. His dad usually didn't say much if they had a fight. But now no one was here  
yet, so he was on his own with Danny. Great he thought Just what I needed.

He sighed and walked into the restaurant, realising that he would be alone with Danny for some time until the other two showed up.

When he neared the table, he could see the glass of alcohol, probably Jack Daniels, next too Danny.

He was hoping Danny wasn't to drunk. Because when he drank he got aggressive and he couldn't deal with a drunk Danny right now.

"Hi Danny" he said with a frown." You sure you should drink already?"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Danny said aggressively already slurring his words a bit.

Great Jamie thought he is already drunk.

"No, I just thought..."

" Well don't think that much" Danny interrupted him rudely.

"I see you have lived another week. You should just go back to being a lawyer, it would be best for all the innocent people out there" Danny snapped at him.

Jamie tried to keep his mouth shut and control the rage he was feeling now.

"What? You aren't saying anything? Guess you agree with me then." Danny mocked.

It was too much. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

" You know what Danny screw you. You don't have to like my job. But I was hoping you could at least support my decision, cause it's what makes me happy. I have been a cop for two years now and you still tell me that I should quit. You never had a problem  
with Joe being on the force. So why are you bugging me all the time. You didn't do any better than me in your rookie year" Jamie said loudly.

Danny looked at Jamie even more anger building up. How dare Jamie bring Joe into the argument. He was drunk and angry but mostly sad, because today was the day his younger brother had died. He wouldn't survive losing another Brother. But he wasn't going to tell Jamie that. Jamie would survive longer without him. It had been completely his  
fault that Joe had died. But because Danny was drunk, he didn't realise that he was just making Jamie sad with the way he was acting. He was feeling so guilty and he needed a target for his anger and unluckily for them both Jamie was there.

"You know Joe was a good cop not like you. You know I miss him. I would do anything to have him back. Anything." Danny stated angry and took another gulp of Jack Daniels.

" Don't you think I would too. It shouldn't even have been him. It would have been better for everyone, if I had died instead of him." Janie whispered softly. He often hadn't felt like a part of the family when he was at Harvard, and after Joe's death  
it got worse. He often thought that nobody would have been sad, if he had died.

"I agree with you. Maybe it would have been better. He would never voice it but even Dad is thinking that." Danny said angry trying to hurt his brother, because he was lost in his grieve.

As soon as Danny said that Jamie's world shattered. Hearing his worries confirmed by Danny. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. Even his Dad would have been happier. He turned on his heel running from the restaurant. When he ran out of the restaurant,  
he ran right into his father.

"Hi Jamie. Where are you going?" Frank said surprised, seeing his youngest storm from the door, clearly on the edge of tears.

" I am going home. I can't stand Danny today, he is drunk and aggressive." Jamie said quietly avoiding his father's eyes.

" He's just sad. We all are. Whatever he said, he probably didn't mean it and he won't even remember it tomorrow."

"Like hell he didn't mean it. Drunk people are usually more honest. You know I am not coming to Sunday dinners anymore until Danny apologises!" Jamie called angry. "No wait. I don't want his apology. I never want to see him again. I have had enough of  
him always putting me down." Jamie screamed into his father's face.

"What? Jamie, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't we go back in and we can clear up whatever fight you had?"

"NO, you don't understand. I won't come to Sunday dinner anymore, if nobody wants me there. I won't show up again, before I feel like I am part of the family." Jamie screamed into his dad's face.

Then he turned on his heal and ran to his car, quickly got in and took off, leaving his stunned dad standing in front of the restaurant.

As soon as Frank had recovered from his son's outburst, he walked inside, determined to find out what Danny said to Jamie, for him to react that bad.

When he realised how drunk Danny was, he sighed and decided to bring him home. Danny usually was quite aggressive when drunk.

He got him up, "Come on Danny, let's go home, you are in no condition to drive." he stated as Danny slowly followed him to his car, swaying a bit. He quickly texted Erin that they wouldn't meet for dinner tonight.

He put Danny onto the passenger seat and got in.

" Where's Jamie?" Danny drunk voice sounded in the quite car.

" He left. What did you say to him?" Frank said a bit annoyed that the dinner was ruined, because his oldest was drunk.

"I-I don't remember…" Danny slurred, frowning as he tried his hardest to remember, why his brother had stormed of. But he was too drunk to remember.

"You can sober up at the house and tell me tomorrow." Frank said realising that Danny isn't in any condition to answer his question.

After he put Danny to bed, as he could barely walk, he tried to call Jamie, but didn't get an answer.

He was probably still mad. He would try again tomorrow morning when he had cooled down a bit.

What Frank didn't know was that something would delay the makeup of the brothers for some time.

Jamie drove home like crazy. Tears where streaming down his face. He should have stayed at home. He was so distracted, he didn't see the dark van following him home.

He parked his car and sprinted to his apartment. In his apartment, he quickly locked the door and sat on the sofa pulling up his knees to his chest. Still crying.

On the street in front of his apartment, the dark van pulled up. Six men with masks got out.

"Let's do this. Remember the boss wants him alive." One man said. They all nodded and then walked up the stairs…

Jamie was still sitting on the sofa. He couldn't get Danny's words out of his head. How was he supposed to get over this? He didn't want to see anyone, right now. His phone was ringing. The caller ID showed "DAD", but he didn't want to talk right now.  
He had to think about some things first.

Suddendly he heard a loud crack coming from his apartment door. Startled, he stood up and turned to look at the door, only to see three masked men enter his apartment, threw the cracked open door. He quickly reacted, his instincts kicking in immediately,  
he turned quickly and ran towards his bed room, where he kept his spare gun. He didn't make it that far though. Suddendly, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and punched the first man in the face breaking his nose. The man let go and fell to the  
floor, but before he could go into his bed room, another hand landed on his arm. He brought his elbow back, punching the second man in the gut. He felt the hand loosen around his arm. Suddendly, he was pushed hard from behind, flying right on to the  
coffee table. The Table broke and glass splittered everywhere. He sat there dazed for a moment, but was shaken out of his trance when he saw the third man coming at him. Quickly he scrambled up and kicked the man in the nuts, bringing him down hard.  
He could feel all the cuts on his body and his head hurt from hitting it on the table. He couldn't worry about that right now, he had to get away. He hurried to the door and ran into the hallway. But in the hallway, he was surprised by three more  
men, who quickly surrounded him.

"You know if you come with us willingly, this is going to hurt a lot less..." one of the men said with a laugh.

"Like hell, I will never come with you." Jamie answered trying to push past the man. Before he could pass, one of the men attacked him from behind, putting a thick arm around his neck, before he could react he was in a choke hold. Being a police officer,  
he knew how effective these were, he drove his elbow back into the man's stomach, again and again. But the huge man didn't budge at all. He tried to call for help, but nothing except a few gasps could be heard. He couldn't get any air in to his ungs  
anymore and started to panic. He knew the more he struggled, the quicker he would go unconscious. In his panic, all reasoning escaped his mind and he tried his best to get free. His struggles started to get weaker and more sluggish every second. Black  
dots clouded his vision more and more. He heard the man whisper into his ear: "That's it, go to sleep now."

After a few more seconds of struggling, Jamie's body went limp in his attacker's grasp. His last thought was that nobody would look for him until Monday morning.

When Jamie went unconscious, the man let the limp body fall to the ground, not caring at all that Jamie's head hit the floor hard. One man came out of the apartment with Jamie's police hand cuffs in his hand, bending down and tying Jamie's hands behind  
his back with his own handcuffs. Then they picked Jamie up and quickly hurried down the stairs, back to the van and threw Jamie's bound frame into the back and drove away.

\-----------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> Oh no, poor Jamie. I don't think Danny would ever say anything like that....But in the heat of the moment..
> 
> Hope you like it. I am always open for suggestions or ideas of how to continue. Reviews inspire me to update quicker;)  
> I have the next few chapters written already and trust me they get longer (and hopefully better)  
> Tell me what you think  
> My mothertongue isn't english so I hope you forgive me the grammar mistakes  
> Update is coming soon


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Frank realise Jamie is missing. Danny tries to find out what happend in their argument

The next morning, Danny slowly awoke, suddendly realising he was at his dads. He frowned, what had happened yesterday? The only thing he remembered is missing Joe and drinking. He quickly got up and went downstairs, meeting his dad there.

"Morning Dad "he said groaning a bit, because of his headache.

"Here Son, take these aspirins they will help." His dad said with a frown on his face, clearly bothered about something. He wondered what he had done yesterday to make his father look like this.

"Thanks. What happened? How did I end up here?" Danny asked his dad.

"Well I don't know what happened. I was going to ask you. All I know is that we planned to have dinner together, but when I arrived, Jamie was storming out of the door and started screaming at me, then he left and you were drunk out of your mind. Apparently, you had a fight, I was hoping you could tell me what it was about…" Frank said slightly annoyed that Danny hadn't remembered yet.

"What? I don't even remember fighting with him… What did he tell you?" Danny asked wondering what had happened the evening before.

"I was walking up to the restaurant when he ran right into me. He looked quite shaken, so I asked him where he was going. He told me that you were drunk and aggressive and he couldn't stand that now. So, I told him that whatever you fought about, you wouldn't remember in the morning and you probably didn't mean whatever you said. Then he got angry and said something about drunk people being honest and then he screamed at me that he didn't want to see you again and he wouldn't come to Sunday dinner anymore. Danny what did you say to him. I've never seen him like this. "Frank told Danny and he could see the worry on Danny's face.

" I don't remember yet, but I hope it will come back again. I am really worried though, I was angry all week and I took it out on Jamie." Danny said and sat onto the couch, put his head into his hands and sighed.

"It was an emotional day for all of us yesterday, because of Joe" Frank said trying to calm Danny down.

"Wait, I think our argument was about Joe, but I don't remember. I am so screwed. I can't fix it, if I don't know what I said." Danny said devastated.

"You know what son, if you really don't remember, I have an idea. I will phone the restaurant owner, he is a friend of me, and he can text me the video tape from yesterday. I know I am not supposed to do that. But I am worried about Jamie, he was quite emotional yesterday and I need to know why. Danny whatever you said, you screwed up!"

"I know I did Dad, I should have never start to drink yesterday. Let's see the tapes."

An hour later the two of them were sitting at Franks laptop. Danny had tried to call Jamie several times, while they were waiting for the tapes, but he didn't pick up. They were both worrying more and more. What did Danny say for Jamie to get this angry?

"You know Dad, I am almost too scared to watch the tape, what did I do to him?" Danny whispered.

"I won't judge you for whatever you said, but I need you to fix it and quickly…" Frank said, "I am going to wait in the next room, but I expect you to fill me in afterwards."

"Yeah, I promise I will. So, let's get it over with" Danny stated and clicked play. While Danny watched, his eyes grew bigger, hearing how mean he was to his little brother. When he came to the worst part of their conversation and heard Jamie say that he wished it would have been him that had died, he had to stop the tape for a moment. Tears starting to build. How could Jamie think that he should have died instead, he seriously needed to talk to Jamie about that. He shook his head and pressed play again. But when he heard his own words confirm Jamie's and saw the devastated look on Jamie's face, he lost it. He started to hit the wall hard over and over again. What did he do? Why did he say that? Now he understood why Jamie didn't answer his calls. Jamie was his kid brother, the one he was supposed to protect and then he went and said something so heartless. Sure, he had been drunk, but that wasn't an excuse. How is he going to convince Jamie that he hadn't meant what he said?

Suddendly his arms where pulled behind him and he could hear his father's calm voice through the angry haze.

"Danny calm down. Please calm down" he begged.

After another few minutes of quiet begging. Danny finally calmed down and slumped to the floor. Tears streaming from his eyes.

"Danny tell me what's going on" Frank asked calmly, trying to figure out how one argument, made both his sons an emotional mess.

"I am a horrible person, I hate myself right now. How could I say that to him…" Danny whispered exhausted from his outburst.

"Danny, stop it, you aren't a horrible person. Now tell me what you said!" Frank said firmly.

"You are going to hate me." Danny spoke softly.

"Danny I am your father, I will never hate you. Now spit it out!" Frank said, wondering what had happened.

"Well we were fighting like we usually do and he suddendly blew up. You know Jamie he usually takes everything and bottles it up and then he will explode. You know he brought Joe into the argument. He was angry and said I never questioned Joe when he was a rookie, but I kept questioning him. Then I told him that I missed Joe and would do anything to get him back. And well there it spun out of control. He told me that he missed him too and he often wished it would have been him that had died instead. You know I had to stop the tape there. How can he wish for something like that? And then I said the stupidest thing, I could have said. You know what I said? I told him that he was right, it would have been better." Danny told his father tears running from his eyes. Frank just looked at his son stunned. "And I might have kind of said that you felt the same way…You know if somebody had said that to him, I would have beaten them up, but It is kind of hard to beat myself up, isn't it? The look on his face breaks my heart. I am such a heartless monster" Danny said softly.

"Danny" Frank answered "You weren't yourself. You were drunk, but we need to fix this quickly. The longer we wait, the more he is going to believe it."

"Yeah, but he probably won't open the door." Danny stated sad.

"Well let's give it a try."

"Okay let's go" Danny said.

At the same time, somewhere in a dark room, Jamie regained consciousness. He groaned, he had a splitting headache. Did he party to hard last night? He opened his eyes to the damp room. He tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back. A fetid cloth was stuck between his lips, he couldn't get it out…Where was he? Suddendly all the memories rushed back. Oh no, he had been kidnapped. Nobody would be looking for him until Monday. He was on his own He had pissed of Dad and Danny yesterday. They wouldn't come looking for him for a few days, to give him some time to cool off. He was screwed! After 48 hours, the chance of getting out of here where slim to none. What was he going to do? To add to his misery, he couldn't even stand up. His ankle was shackled to the floor, making it impossible. He was never going to survive this. Tears started to form in his eyes, when he remembered his argument with Danny. Danny was going to get his wish now… He leaned against the wall, before he could think how he could escape, he lost consciousness again…

At Jamies apartment:

They entered Jamie's Block quietly. Walking up the stairs to Jamie's apartment. When they arrived, they immediately realised that something was wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer.
> 
> I know some of it might not be too logical, like the thing with the tapes, but never mind.
> 
> Hope you like it. Review pleaseee


	3. Where is Jamie?

They entered Jamie's Block quietly. Walking up the stairs to Jamie's apartment, Danny was trying to find the right words to say to his brother, but he couldn't think of anything appropriate. Jamie wouldn't believe him, whatever he said, it would never be enough to make up for all the things he said yesterday. Why couldn't he just turn back time and do it all differently. Then all this could have been avoided. His thoughts were interrupted, when they arrived at Jamie's door, Danny stopped in his track. He immediately realised that something was wrong. The apartment door had been kicked in and was standing wide open.

Danny cursed loudly and ran into the apartment.

"Jamie, Jamie, kid answer god damn it. " he yelled loudly.

When they entered the apartment, they saw the crushed table and the bloody pieces of glass on the floor.

Frantically Danny speeded through every room, looking for his little brother.

"Jamie, please answer. Damn Dad, he isn't here. Where is he?" Danny panicked still running around the apartment.

"Danny stop running around. He isn't here anymore. Looks like there was a fight. Don't touch anything there might be some evidence. I am going to call CSI to search his place.

Let's go to the station and check the footage maybe we find something" Frank said jumping into investigator mode, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Maybe it was just a robbery and Jamie wasn't even home" he said hoping for the best case scenario.

"You really think that Dad? This doesn't look like a robbery, look his wallet still on the table with his car keys. If this would be a robbery that would be gone for sure. No I think he was kidnapped" Dany voiced his fear. Looking at his father, hoping that he had another idea what could have happened.

"No I think it wasn't a robbery but until I have some prove for anything worse, I won't try to jump to any conclusion. Let's go to check the footage of his street."

When they arrived at the precinct, they checked the video footage of Jamie's street, after Danny had informed his partner Jackie, that they had a new case: to find his missing brother.

" What time do you think this happened?" Danny said wondering what time he should look at.

"Let's go back to the time yesterday when he left the restaurant and check if he even went home." Frank suggested.

They played the footage and forwarded it until they saw Jamie's car arrive before the block. They saw him get out and storm to his apartment.

Shortly after that a dark van pulled up and six masked man got out. They went into the building. Ten minutes later they came back, dragging an unconscious Jamie with them, throwing him into the back of the van, then they got in and pulled away.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" Danny shouted and slammed his fist into the desk.

"Jackie. Check the car number. Danny calm down, you can't help him in this state». Frank stated to calm his son. Inside he was anything but calm. But Panicking wouldn't help Jamie.

"What do you think this is about? It could be related to all of us. We have to find some leads. He has already been missing for 14 hours." Danny stated a bit more calm than before.

"I am sure you can figure it out. You have all resources available to find him. Danny I am going to put you and Jackie on the case. Please find him and keep me updated. I won't inform the family yet. We will wait until we now more «Frank said, realising that he couldn't investigate himself, even if he wanted to. He needed to trust Danny to find Jamie.

"Dad what if we don't find him? what if my last words to him where that I wished he had died? He probably thinks that we don't care about him and won't even look."

"Danny first we focus om finding him. You can make up with him later."

Jackie walked back into the room «the license plate belongs to a certain Benjamin Black from Brooklyn. Come on Danny lets go. We are going to find Jamie..."

Meanwhile the one they were worrying about slowly opens his eyes. Jamie looked around. It was still pitch black, but then he remembered the piece of tape over his eyes. He started to struggle against his bonds, but it was futile. The bonds were tied so tightly he could barely feel his fingers. After trying a few more times, he realised he couldn't get out of his bonds on his own. He let his head fall back against the wall. Fear started to creep up in him. Would he ever get out of here alive? Why did they kidnap him? What did they want to do with him? As a police officer, he knew the risks his job brought with itself, but he hadn't even been on duty. Maybe he pissed of someone on duty? He tried to remember, what he had learned in the academy about this kind of scenario.

His head still hurt, he probably had a concussion, so he couldn't quite focus. The thing he remembered was that if kidnapped, the best was to get as much information as possible. First Question: Where was he? He couldn't see anything, but he figured he was in some dark room. What happened? he had been kidnapped from his home. How long has he been here? He couldn't tell exactly. He was out most of the time. Who kidnapped him? Well that was the big question. He still had no idea. And the last question and probably most important one. How was he going to get out of here alive?

If he didn't get out of here alive, his family would be devastated. His dad already lost one son. He wasn't so sure about Danny. He didn't know how their relationship went downhill so fast but it did. He hoped that even though they had a big fight that Danny would put apart their differences and try to find him.

He knew they would need to sort out a lot if he ever survived this and although he was still hurt and pissed at his older brother, he was longing to have him here right now. Danny would know what to do in this kind of situation. Tears started to well up, when he thought about his big brother. What if Danny didn't care enough to look for him? Usually he would be sure that Danny would come to his rescue, even if they had a fight. But in his exhausted state a small seed of doubt started up in him. Maybe Danny would be happy that he was gone? What if he never saw his family again? He thought about his dad and grandfather. About his niece and nephew. He would give anything to be at home right now. They wouldn't miss him at Sunday dinner, he had told his Dad he wouldn't come. Until someone would start to look for him, he would probably already be dead. Maybe this was the place he would die. In a dark room away from everything he loved. He still loved his brother even if he wasn't sure at the moment, if Danny felt the same way, but he couldn't help himself. Silently he started to pray to Joe that someone will realise he is missing.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door suddendly opened.

Jackie and Danny were on their way to check Benjamin Walker, the guy the van belongs to. Danny was silently looking out of the window. He hadn't said a word since they had left the precinct. "Hey Danny. We are going to find him." Jackie tried to reassure her partner.

Finally, Danny looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes. "I am a horrible brother." Danny states with a sigh. "Reagan it's not your fault that he was kidnapped." Jackie says forcefully.

"Yeah. I know that but I said some horrible things to him yesterday. We had a huge fight. Then he stormed of. What if I can never apologize for my behaviour?" Danny questioned.

"Jamie is clever, he knows that even if you fight, you both still stick up to each other. He probably doesn't even remember the fight." Jackie says. She has witnessed lots of fights between the brothers, but in the end, they always made up again.

"I don't think, he will forgive me that quickly this time. I was really mean and I might have mentioned that I would trade him for Joe if I could. I didn't mean it, but I don't think he will believe me." Danny says looking at Jackie sadly.

"Reagan, you are such a hothead sometimes. Of course, you didn't mean it and I think deep down even Jamie knows that you didn't mean it. He has probably got bigger problems than worrying about your fight. So, you need to stop thinking about it too. Your main priority is to find him and bring him back alive. You can worry about the rest later. You understand me? Now forget about your fight and focus!" Jackie said.

Danny looks at her. She knows them both well and like usual she has just the right words, so he can focus again." Yes Boss" he snickers and mock salutes with one hand.

"So, who is this Benjamin Walker? Any records?" Danny askes now fully concentrated.

"No records. He works as a construction worker." Jackie tells him while they arrive at his house.

Quickly they walk up to the door and Danny knocks. "NYPD. Open up" he calls aggressively. Jackie frowns at him. He gives her a look that says: this man might have kidnaped my kid brother, I have a right to be aggressive. Before they could go on with their wordless conversation, the door opens. A man in his thirties was standing before them. In his arms a little baby was sleeping. "Hi. How can I help you?" he asked kindly.

Danny gave Jackie a look. This didn't look like someone that would kidnap a cop.

"Are you Mr. Walker?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah. What is going on?" the man says looking puzzled.

"Can I ask you where your van is at the moment?" Danny asks trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that. The van was stolen about a week ago." Walker answers.

"Oh okay, thank you for your help. » Jackie says and they walk back to their car.

"I don't think he has anything to do with this. But I will order some officers to follow him for a few days just to be sure." Danny suggests when they get back into the car.

Jamie hears the door open. He tensed and tried to prepare himself for anything when he hears several foot pairs near him. A hand was in his hair holding his head still and another hand yanked the piece of tape from his eyes. The sudden light flush was too much for his eyes after being in the dark for that long. He squinted his eyes. Slowly they adjusted to the light around him, in a few seconds he took in the scene around him. The room was quite small, there was only a small window up high in one corner there was one chair in one corner other than that the room was empty. Four guys were standing in front of him. Two of them were huge. Even his dad would feel small next to them. They both had similar neutral expressions on their faces, as if this wouldn't concern them at all. They were probably hired. He recognized one of them as the one that choked him unconscious. Next to them stood an older man, about his dads age. He looked quite full of himself and had a nasty smirk on his face and his eyes had a cold calculating look. The last man was about Danny's age and had a big, ugly scare on his cheek. His eyes were filled with glee and his smile was one of the creepiest things Jamie had seen in his life. The guy looked downright terrifying.

All of this shot through his head in a few seconds. He couldn't talk as he was still gagged, he tried anyway, but the only useless mumbling was heard.

The creep laughed, if possible his laugh creeped Jamie out even more than his smile.

" Oh, poor little boy you can't talk, can you? You know children should keep their mouth shut when adults are around. "the creep said with a gleeful voice.

"Would you like to have the gag removed?" the older man asked coldly. His eyes not showing an ounce of emotion. Jamie nodded hoping that they would remove it so he could talk.

The older man, gave the muscle duo a nod and they moved towards Jamie. Jamie realised that the old man was the boss. One held his head still, while the other ripped the tape of and removed the cloth from his mouth. As soon as it was removed. Jamie tried to get in too much air, which resulted in a coughing fit. After he caught his breath again, he breathlessly asks "What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

The one that appears to be the boss, crouched down so that he was on the same level as Jamie. He smirked uncaring "You don't need to know why you're here. The only thing you need to know is to behave or you will pay. Understood?" Jamie gulped and nodded.

"Please, can you tell me what this is about?" he begged again trying to get some piece of information from them. After he finished his sentence a fist sailed into his face, knocking his head against the wall. Dizzily he tried to get his vision into focus again, when his head was jerked up by a hand in his hair. The Boss looked into his eyes. "I said you don't need to know anything" the older man said, smirking slightly when he saw the small trail of blood coming from Jamie's nose.

He pushed Jamie's head back, making it connect with the wall again, making Jamie's vision blur once more. When he could focus again, he managed to lift his head halfway up and gave them his best glare.

The creepy guy laughed" Look at this, the brat is trying to look tough. Trust me, we will have a lot of fun together little boy and this glare won't help you!"

Jamie shuddered a bit not liking where this was going.

He saw the boss guy nod to the other two thugs. Before he could say anything more the smelling cloth was forced between his lips again, silencing him again. The creep patted Jamie's flushed cheek.

" Now that's better isn't it" the others all laughed. Jamie let his head drop again, not wanting to look at them anymore.

"If you are that curious, what this is about, I'll give you a hint. This isn't anything personal against you, just your brother…" One of them said, snickering when Jamie looked up again in disbelief. Are they serious, they kidnapped him to get back at Danny? Great, just great, as if it isn't enough, that Danny thought he should have died instead of Joe. No, he was kidnapped to get back to Danny, who obviously cared more about his dead brother than his living one. This situation couldn't get any more ironic. Of course, now it looks like Danny will soon have no brother left anymore.

Suddendly he realised that he was alone in the room again, he hadn't even realised they had left. His head must be more hurt than he thought. He was glad that they hadn't put the blindfold back on.

He struggled against his bonds again. Then he heard footsteps outside the door. Quickly he pretended to be asleep, maybe they would leave again. The door opened. He was surprised when he heard only one pair of feet. He slowly opened his eyes. A man about his Joe's age, was walking towards him with some bread and water in his hand. He didn't look as mean as the others.

"Hi. This is for you. "he said. Jamie tried to answer but he couldn't thanks to his gag. The man pulled the tape off and took the cloth away. "Thanks" Jamie rasped.

"Look I am going to untie your hands, don't try anything or you will regret it." He threatened. Jamie nodded and when his restrains where removed, he rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again. He took the bread and water that was offered, even if he didn't know if it was drugged. He needed some strength or he won't get out of here. The man was looking at him.

"Can you maybe tell me what this is about?" Jamie pleaded with the man. The man hesitated then he sighed" Look I'm going to tell you a bit, but don't tell the others I told you."

Jamie nodded and the man said:" In the short version, Paul (the old man) and Carl (the creep) used to have a younger brother, he was a paedophile and apparently, he was shot by your brother in a chase and now you are here, because they want payback. An eye for an eye…That's all I am going to say. I am really sorry this is happening to you."

"But you don't seem bad like them, why are you helping them and what's your name?" Jamie asked wondering how the man has gotten into this.

"I am William. I was an orphan, living on the street and after their brother's death they took me in. I haven't got anyone else, no money and they would never let me leave. I am really sorry about this, but I can't change it."

"Please can't you tell someone where I am?" Jamie begged.

"No. I am truly sorry, but they would suspect me first and then they would kill me. I have to tie you up again now. "he said and when he went to tie Jamie's hands back together. Jamie knew that this was probably one of his only chances to free himself. Quickly he rammed his elbow into William's face then he turned and punched him out cold, before he could react. Jamie quickly bound his arms and legs with the rope that he had been bound with and then ran to the door. Should he risk it and go through? What if there were guards in front? He didn't have time to think of a better plan, so he just risked it and opened the door. The door led into a small dark hallway. He hushed out and closed the door behind him. He silently walked towards the corner and walked around it. When he heard footsteps, he quickly turned and ran into the other direction, looking back while running forward, he suddendly collided with a muscular chest. Jamie turned fast and tried to run the other way, but some other thugs came from the other side.

Wide eyed he looked around looking for an exit, there was none. "What do you think you can escape that easily?" the one, he now knew was named Paul, mocked with an angry glint in his eyes

"I warned you not to try anything. I think we need to teach you a lesson." Before Jamie could do anything, two muscular arms were pushed between his arms and his chest and then his arms were jerked up, until his shoulders nearly dislocated. Jamie cried out in pain. "This is your fault, you shouldn't have tried to escape. Take him back to the room and teach him a lesson." Paul ordered.

He was half dragged, half pulled back into his prison. One of them untied William and pulled him from the room. Now only the 2 muscled men were left, one of them still holding Jamie's arms up. Suddendly the man jerked one of his arms up quickly. A popping sound was heard, when his shoulder dislocated. Jamie screamed out in pain, black dots started to appear in his vision. The man let go of him and he made contact with the floor, face first. He lay there not moving, hoping that this was enough punishment for trying to escape, but he was wrong. They both started to kick him hard, from both sides. He cried out when one of them contacted with his injured shoulder. One of them started hitting him with a baseball bat. Again, and again. He didn't even try to fight back. It hurt too much. He just lay there and took his punishment. After some more hits, he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, welcoming the dark.

The two men, named Jack and John, went on hitting the unconscious body until John, the more intelligent one of the two, suddendly stopped the other one. "Wait stop it, we still need him alive."

"Oh shit, I think he we killed him…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new update. It was kind of hard to write and I hope it is logical.  
> I really appreciate if you comment how you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long night of looking for leads for Danny and Jackie. They had tried tracking the van, but they couldn’t find it. They chased down all kind of dead ends and put a Bolo out for the van. Danny was going crazy. It was already Sunday morning and they hadn’t found anything. He didn’t even know if his brother was still alive or why he was kidnapped. Maybe he was already lying dead in a dumpster somewhere.  
They had literally NO leads. He hadn’t even told Linda yet and today at Sunday Dinner everybody would ask where Jamie is at.  
“Hey Danny, it is no use if we work in this state, we may overlook something. Why don’t you go home to sleep for some hours and recharge your energy? I know you want to find Jamie as fast as possible. But you won’t help him at all, if you keep going on without sleep.” Jackie told Danny with a look of sympathy.  
“You are probably right.” Danny sighed “ I am just so worried about Jamie. Who knows what he is going through now. He doesn’t even now that we are looking for him. We should both go home and catch some hours of sleep. I will have to show myself at family dinner quickly, to update Dad and the rest of the family. Then we continue with new energy.”  
“ Remember Danny we will find him and Jamie will be fine. He is clever and strong enough to stay alive until you find him. Nobody would kidnap someone just to kill them. If they wanted him dead we would have found his body in his apartment.” Jackie said, trying to reassure her partner.  
“ I hope so. See you later.” Danny said and walked to his car.  
When he got home a worried Linda was already waiting for him. He doesn’t realise how much he missed her until he sees her. “Hi Danny what happened you look like you are haunted by a ghost.” She remarks and embraces Danny.  
“Linda, something terrible happened. Jamie and I had a huge fight at the dinner.” Danny said he couldn’t bring himself to tell her he had been kidnapped as well.  
“Oh Danny, you two will make up again like always. Just give it time.” Linda reassured him.  
“I don’t know if we can make up this time…Because he-e was kidnapped and we have no leads. What if I never see him again?”  
Linda looked at him, shocked that Jamie had been kidnapped. What would anyone want with sweet little Jamie. “You have to listen to me, you will find him. Jamie is counting on you finding him, you are the best detective in the department, you are going to find him. And once you do, you are going to make up again an everything will be fine again.” Linda said firmly leaving no room for buts.

After talking some more with Linda and catching some hours of sleep. They got ready for Sunday dinner. Danny was a bit nervous if he was honest. First they had to tell everyone that Jamie is missing and second he hasn’t got any leads to reassure them. Jamie had been gone for nearly 48 hours and everyone knew after that, the chance of finding him alive, were slim to none. Even though Danny would never stop looking for his baby brother.

When they arrived they were greeted by his dad. The two of them went into his office. Right after the door closed behind them his dad asked” Have you found anything about Jamie yet?”  
Danny looks to the floor and mumbles “No, Dad we have run into dead ends everywhere. I have got no leads at all.”  
“Damn” Frank cursed” We have to find him. I can’t lose another son.”  
“I know Dad, I don’t want to lose my little brother either, I’ll just keep looking. I am going to leave after we informed the rest of the family. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah sure, we should tell them now. Do you think we should tell the kids too?” Frank asked not sure if the youngest of the family should be informed too.  
“I think it is best to tell them too. This isn’t anything we can keep from them. Jamie is their uncle, they would want to know that he is missing.”  
“Yeah you are probably right.” Frank sighed.  
Together they walked into the dining room, where the remaining part of the family was already sitting around the table.  
“Hi Danny” his sister greeted him.  
“ Hi guys. Dad and me have some bad news to tell you.” Nicky got up to take the boys into the kitchen.  
“Nicky wait, you should know this too.” Frank said.  
“ What is it? Don’t you want to wait until Jamie is here?” Henry asked with a frown on his face.  
“Jamie was kidnapped.” Danny blurted out.  
The whole family stared at Danny with wide eyes. “What? When did this happen?” Erin asked shocked.  
“Friday evening. We wanted to wait until we know something more before we tell you all. But we haven’t found any leads at all.” Danny said frustrated.  
“But you are going to find him, right?” Nicki asked in a small voice. She had a good relationship with her uncle.  
“I hope so Nicki, at the moment we are doing everything we can to find him, that’s why Danny will leave shortly again.” Frank told them.  
It was quite now everybody lost in their thoughts and processing the information. Suddendly Danny’s phone rang in the silence.  
“Excuse me for a moment” Danny said and he stepped into the next room.  
He looked at the phone. An unknown number. He frowned and picked up. “ Detective Danny Reagan.” He said in his usual gruff voice.  
“Well hello Detective. Nice to finally chat” a cold voice greeted him.  
“Who is this? What do you want from me?” Danny said annoyed about the interruption He had better things to do than deal with this. He had to find his brother.  
“I think you want to change your tone Daniel, after all you don’t want little Jamie to suffer any more than he already has, don’t you?” the cold voice taunted.  
“You bastard, what did you do to him and who are you?” Danny bit out trying not to shout.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“You will find out soon enough who I am. I want you to stop looking for your brother or he is going to pay the price. You are being watched. If I hear that you are looking into any leads, well then little Jamie boy is going to suffer. Are we clear? If you play by the rules, maybe I’ll consider letting him live. Cause we are going to play a little game and you will do as I tell you.”  
“How do I even now he is still alive? And what game?” Danny asked trying to stay calm even though he would like to shout through the phone.  
“I swear if you hurt him you are dead!”  
“That’s funny, because you can’t do anything to stop me from hurting him, can you? He has quite the mouth on him and isn’t exactly cooperative, so it’s his own fault if he gets hurt for that. You will get a text with some information. Don’t tell anyone about this phone call or Jamie gets a bullet between those two pretty blue eyes of his. Would be a shame to waste something so beautiful, don’t you think. Actually, he doesn’t look to good right now with that black eye. I always wanted to have a personal punching bag, especially one as pretty as little Jamie.” Danny gritted his teeth in anger. Nobody is allowed to talk about his brother like this. But before Danny can say anything else the caller hung up. He seethed in anger. He was going to kill them all for hurting his kid brother.  
He looked at his phone. What did this guy want with Jamie? Was this about him or Jamie? How was he going to get Jamie out of this if he couldn’t talk with anyone? He hoped Jamie was alright, this guy didn’t sound nice at all. He was hoping the guy was just bluffing and hadn’t actually hurt Jamie, even though it was quite unrealistic.

Suddendly his phone beeped. It was a text message with a picture added.  
An eye for an eye, a brother for a brother. You took something of mine, now I am going to take something of yours. If you want your brother to live a bit longer go and get 1’000 Dollars from the bank and go to Central park and wait for further instructions. Don’t talk to anyone. You have 1 hour.   
Danny looks at the text confused. 1’000 Dollars was way too low for a ransom. This sounded more like a distraction. If they wanted ransom they would phone his father who had a lot of money and they wouldn’t ask for just 1’000 Dollars. It was ridiculous to kidnap someone for 1’000 Dollars. He frowned something was wrong about this. His detective instincts were flaring red warning signs.  
He clicked onto the photo. He gasped at the sight. It was a picture of Jamie, probably the “proof of live”, but Jamie didn’t even look alive on this photo. He was beaten badly and has a black eye. His shoulder looked swollen and some rips looked broken. He was curled on the floor, coated in blood. Eyes closed, hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. Emotions started to come up, but he pushed them back down. If he got all teary, it wouldn’t help Jamie at all and he only had one hour to do as they told.  
Danny would never take a chance on Jamie’s live, he would do everything they tell him and try to save him at any cost. Determined he quickly called goodbye to his family and took off in his car to go to the bank. He phoned Jackie on the way and updated her on what happened and that he was going to play long, but that she should follow some leads on her own, but discretely. If he wanted any chance to save Jamie he had to get Jackie involved. They wouldn’t just let Jamie go anyway, they had to put up a backup plan.  
Meanwhile Jamie slowly awoke from his unconscious slumber. Everything hurt. His ankle was chained to the floor once again and his hands tied behind his back tightly. The gag was back in place. He tried to move and winced. Some of his ribs felt cracked and his shoulder was hurting so bad that he nearly cried out. Thankfully someone had put it back into its socket, so it didn’t hurt as bad as before. He remembered getting beaten into unconsciousness. Suddendly the door opened and William walked in. He had a black eye from Jamie’s punch, but he didn’t look to angry, though Jamie didn’t trust the calm exterior of the guy. He eyed him suspiciously.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I won’t hurt you” William said as he untied the gag and gave him some water. Jamie drank greedily. “Why are you being so nice, I punched you.” Jamie asked confused.  
“Look I don’t have any problem with you. I don’t want them to hurt you, but I can’t change it. I am going to try to keep you alive long enough until you are rescued. We are both prisoners, the only difference is you are tied up and I am not.”  
“ You think I am going to be rescued? Nobody even knows I am gone” Jamie said in a small voice.  
“You really think nobody is looking for you? Your picture is all over the news. They already know you are missing.”  
Relief flooded over Jamie maybe he would survive after all. “Please, can’t you call my brother and tell them where I am?” Jamie begged.  
“I am sorry, I can’t do that.” William said. Suddendly footsteps could be heard.  
“Sorry. They can’t know I am helping you.” William whispered and forced the cloth back between his lips and tied it down.  
The door opened and Will punched him into the face. His head whipped back with the force, his surprised cry was muffled by the gag.  
“Will what do you think you are doing in here. I told you, you aren’t allowed anywhere near him anymore.” Paul said angry.  
“Sorry Paul, I just wanted to get some payback. I will leave now.” William said hastily scurrying to his feet.  
“No wait you can stay. If you want payback you are going to enjoy this.” He said with a sinister smile. Jamie shivered. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t enjoy whatever they wanted to do to him.  
Jamie saw the look of horror on Wills face, when a guy, he hadn’t seen before, entered. He shivered even more at the look of glee the new man send his way. Paul ripped the gag from his mouth.  
“Jamie may I introduce you to Damian. You will spend a lot of time with him. He likes to inflict pain.” Paul said with a smile. Jamie’s eyes went big, this doesn’t sound good for him. Paul crouched down to Jamie’s level and pulled his head back by his hair so Jamie was forced to look at him.   
“You know I contacted your Brother. I warned him not to look for you or you would pay the price. It doesn’t look like he did anything yet, but knowing your brother he will still be looking for you. How about we punish you now for everything he is going to do eventually? “ Jamie gulped. “Maybe he won’t care.” He mumbled barely audible.  
“What did you say?” Paul asked sharply. “Nothing” Jamie answered.  
“Yes, you said, maybe he won’t care. Why wouldn’t he?” Paul asked wondering why the young man thought his brother won’t care about him.  
“I will tell you nothing.” Jamie said stubbornly and glared at his captor, even though he was scared. They were going to hurt him anyway so he wasn’t going to tell them anything.  
“Well we have some ways to make you talk. Damian your turn.” Paul said smirking evilly and forced the cloth back into his mouth.  
Damian nodded to the two goons behind him. “ String him up” he ordered. They walked forwards and let down some shackles from the wall. They untied Jamie’s hands and before he could try anything they were jerked forward and he yelled out, nearly blacking out from the pain on his shoulder. They shackled his hands to the chain hanging from the ceiling. He thought he was in pain before, but when they started to pull him towards the ceiling, he knew a whole new world of pain. He got to his feet as fast as he could, releasing the strain on his shoulders, but it was only a short relieve. They pulled him up so much that only his toes touched the ground and he could just barely balance himself. He leaned onto the shoulder that hadn’t been dislocated before. He didn’t want the other one dislocating again.   
After getting used to just hanging there, he started to take in his surroundings again. Paul walked up to him.“Enjoy your time with Damian. I’ll be back in an hour, if you want to talk by then. Have fun” he said with a smile. Then they all left except Damian.  
Damian walked around him and Jamie squirmed around trying to keep him in his view.  
“Look at you all strung up, you have to know something about me…”he said, paused, put on some brass knuckles and punched him full force into his abdomen. Jamie groaned into the gag.  
” ...I hate cops and you little pig are at my mercy now.” He said with a mean smile. Suddendly Jamie wished the other goons back, he would prefer the beating from before to spending one more minute with this guy. He was total nuts. Jamie was pulled from his thoughts when a fist connected with his face. After that an onslaught of punches followed. It felt like Damian was using him as a punching bag. He could feel his rips crack. He screamed into the cloth. It hurt so much. He couldn’t even beg for him to stop. He whimpered when another fist connected with his back.  
He couldn’t keep his balance anymore and let his body go limp into the chain. He forgot his injured shoulder and it dislocated again. He screamed again and black dots started to appear in front of his eyes. He was begging inside his mind to go unconscious, but the man seemed to know he was close to passing out, because he stopped punching him.  
He grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. “Don’t fall asleep we still have some things to do. Let’s remove this gag. I want to hear the little piggy squeal.” He laughed when he roughly pulled the gag of.  
Jamie tried to put up a brave facade even though he was in so much pain.  
“Oh, look the little pig tries to be brave, let’s see how you like our next toy” the mean guy said gleefully. He walks to a cart in the corner that Jamie hadn’t noticed until now. He takes something from it and when he turns and Jamie sees the whip in his hand, he starts to squirm and plead. “No, please, I’ll tell you everything, please, no, don’t.”  
Damian just smirked and slowly walked around him, with the whip in his hand. Jamie shivered in anticipation of what was to come. “Please don’t” he whispered again.  
Suddendly Paul walked back in. Had an hour been over already? Or had he come back earlier.  
“ Your interrupting my fun” Damian pouted.  
“ I just wanted to check in to see if he was ready to tell me what he meant before.”  
“Will you stop this, if I tell you?” Jamie said eying Paul suspiciously.  
“Of course I will. Now tell me why wouldn’t Daniel care?”  
Jamie knew he shouldn’t trust the guy, but he was in a world of pain and just wanted it to stop.  
“We had a fight and he told me, he wished I had died instead of my other brother. Guess he is getting his wish now.” Jamie whispered looking at the floor.  
Paul smirked, maybe he needed to change the plan a bit. It would be much more fun, if Jamie believed his brother hated him. He walked over to Damian and whispered something into his ear. Then he walked back to Jamie.  
“Guess you are right about your brother not caring. When I told Daniel to pay 1’000 Dollars so you won’t be harmed anymore he refused. I guess you are worthless after all. So, Damian, I guess you can go on, he does deserve it.” Paul said, turned and walked out of the room.  
Damian walked back to Jamie. “Guess I get to play with you a bit longer. Your brother doesn’t care about you. He already realised that you are a worthless pig and don’t deserve to be rescued. But don’t worry, I will take care of you if your brother doesn’t. We will have so much fun together, don’t you think?”  
Jamie knows they are trying to mentaly break him. Probably all the things they tell him about Danny aren’t true. He still believes in his brother. He will find him, even if they had a fight. He hoped he was right and was rescued soon. He wouldn’t hold out long if it went on like this.  
“Please let me go.” Jamie begged. Even though he knew it wouldn’t help.  
“How about we see how loud you can scream?” Damian whispered into his ear. And then pain erupted on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Damian looked at his helpless captive with glee. He had always loved hurting other people. The control he was having over them was making him ecstatic. He had been in prison once before and they had classified him as a psychopath. He couldn’t help it he had always had this need to have full control over someone. When he was a kid he had always been fascinated with people in pain. It had started then, when he realised that he didn’t only like watching, he also liked inflicting pain on someone. The thrill of being caught was only an additional bonus. The fear in their eyes when he approached them. He just loved it.

So, when Paul had offered him this job, to help him get some revenge against a detective, he had jumped right in. He had always hated cops. They tried to stop him from doing what he liked most and that wasn’t right in his eyes.

So here he was now with his helpless prey. He had decided to use the whip. It had gotten to be his favourite tool. “How about we see how loud you can scream?” he whispered into his victim’s ear. He didn’t even remember the boy’s name and he didn’t care. He relished in the shudder that went through him when he said those words. He looked at the smooth skin on the cops back and smirked knowing that it will soon be full of scars.

He struck the whip down hard and smiled at the scream he got for it. He struck again and again and again until he was panting for air from the exercise. He struck once more, sadly the victim didn’t scream anymore, only a small whimper was heard. He stopped and looked at his piece of art. Blood was dripping from the boys back and the whip was red with blood. He smiled and traced one of the new lines with his hand. “Beautiful” he whispered to himself. The cop shivered and whimpered again.

He wanted to hear him scream again it was such a nice sound. He went over to his tool box and took out one of his knifes. He turned around so his captive could see what was going to happen to him next.  
The cop’s eyes widened with fear and then he let his head hang down in defeat. He didn’t even try to beg anymore, knowing it would only be a waste of energy.  
He started to walk around the strung-up body. Smirking when the boy tensed. He was completely at his mercy only bad for the cop that he didn’t have any mercy. He took the knife and slowly traced it over the chest, pushing down just enough to draw a little blood. He didn’t get the response he wanted. He made another line. He frowned when there was still no scream.

Suddendly he had an idea. He grinned wickedly and walked onto the other side so the cop couldn’t see what was coming. He took the knife and pushing it slowly into the unharmed shoulder.  
A bloodcurdling scream was heard and he laughed. Then he slowly started to twist the knife and then pulled it back out. The cop didn’t scream anymore. He had passed out. Damian growled, he hadn’t wanted the fun to end already.

He lowered the cop back down onto the floor, loosened his hands from the shackles. Afterwards he pulled them behind his back and tied them up again. Tying them so tight that it would hurt for sure.  
He took the cloth that was lying on the floor and pushed into the helpless captive’s mouth. Then he stood up, looked down again smiling and walked out of the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie was lying on the floor. His hands had been bound behind him and he was gagged again. Everything hurt. After getting tortured from that guy, he had passed out and woke up like this. He was glad that they hadn’t left him hanging up there. He remembered screaming and begging him to stop, but he didn’t.

Jamie wasn’t that sure anymore if Danny would really come for him. He knew he shouldn’t believe anything they told him. But with the pain clouding his mind and hindering him from thinking clearly, he had started to believe everything they told him. Maybe he did really deserve all of this. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He didn’t even remember how long he has been here.  
He whimpered into the gag. It hurt so bad. He wanted to pass out again, but it didn’t work. He had had some hallucinations in his pain filled delirium, about Danny telling him he did deserve all this and that it is his own fault for letting himself get kidnapped. He was a shitty cop after all. Danny had been right all along, he should have stayed in law.

Tears started to stream down his face. It was too much emotional stress on top of the physical pain for him to think clearly. He couldn’t move, because half his back was ripped into shreds from the whip. They hadn’t come in to clean him up, so he was still lying in his own pool of blood. His head hurt from all the hits he had taken in the past few days. He probably had a concussion.  
His shoulder was even more swollen and still dislocated. His other shoulder hurt from the stab wound. He had a few more cracked or broken ribs than before. But the worst was still his back. It felt like it was on fire. He had known Linda long enough to know that if someone didn’t clean his back up soon, he would probably get an infection and that could turn deadly quick if it wasn’t treated right.

He didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want to stay in this hell hole any longer either. He knew it would only be a matter of time until they would come back to hurt him more, but he couldn’t take any more of this. They told him that all of this was Danny’s fault, because he didn’t pay a ransom. He could have stopped it, but didn’t. No, Danny wouldn’t do that. Or would he?  
Suddendly a thought flashed through his mind. Why did they even ask Danny for ransom? That doesn’t make any sense, his dad has a lot more money than him. After realising this, he didn’t know if he had just imagined Paul telling him this. All those thoughts kept turning in his head, he couldn’t separate reality from hallucination. He was so screwed.

His head really hurt and he was confused. After some time, he finally started to lose consciousness. Falling into the welcoming and peaceful dark again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was feeling horrible. He had never meant to get caught up in something like this. He had lost his whole family in a car accident as a teenager. After that he had lived on the streets for some time until he was taken in by Paul and Carl Murphy just after they had lost their brother. But it had been a frigid winter and he would have probably died on the streets, if they hadn’t taken him in. He owed them his life.  
He didn’t know that they were both crazy for revenge. Now here he was a few years later, without really wanting to be a part of it, suddendly he was forced into helping them. They had told him he owed them and if he didn’t help them he could leave.  
They had hired some other people. One was a psychopath. They had once told him what the guy had done to people and he had nearly gotten sick. But he couldn’t just walk away. Because they would kill him if he left and he didn’t have a place to go or any money to go anywhere and start a new life. He had always wanted to be a doctor, but know it seemed impossible. He would probably be in jail soon.

And know they had just kidnapped the detectives younger brother and he wasn’t okay with that at all. But he couldn’t do much. So, when he had brought him food the first time, he had loosened the bonds on purpose, hoping that the guy made a break for it. It didn’t go as planned and the guy, Jamie was still trapped.  
Paul had ordered him not to go near him again. But he couldn’t just stand back he had to go again and try to help. Jamie had begged him to tell someone where he was and he really wanted to. But he would sign his own death warrant if he went to the cops.   
He had heard him scream through the walls when Damian was with him. He had been trying to read in his room, but he couldn’t concentrate He wanted nothing more than to run in there and help Jamie, but he couldn’t risk it. He decided to go and check on him when Damian had left. That guy was a real piece of work and he nearly got sick at the thought of what he was doing to Jamie for him to scream like that.  
When he heard Damian leave the room, he quickly took the bandages, some pain killers and the food he had prepared earlier and hushed down the stairs to the room in the basement. Paul and Carl where out of house somewhere and he doubted Damian would come back soon.  
He slowly opened the door and was shocked at the state Jamie was in. Quickly he went to his side, took the gag out and shook him lightly.  
“Jamie please wake up”  
“Danny?” Jamie murmured and slowly opened his eyes.  
“It’s me Will. I got some stuff for you.” Jamie looked at him with sad eyes. “Why are you helping me I don’t deserve it.” He murmured. “Stop saying that, you do deserve it. Look I have some pain killers for you. I am going to wrap your back up so it doesn’t get infected okay?”  
“Yes” Jami whispered. “I am going to untie you now” Will said, making sure Jamie knew what he was doing and then he slowly turned him onto his side. Jamie groaned at the movement. When he saw the damage on his back his eyes started to water. How could anyone do this to another person?  
He looked into Jamie’s confused eyes.” I am going to put your shoulder back into place first. It is going to hurt, but afterwards you will feel a bit better.” He said not sure if Jamie understood him.  
He took his arm and quickly pushed the shoulder back into place. Jamie screamed. “Sorry, but it’s back in now. You have to be quiet, they can’t know I am down here.” William said  
A few minute later he had wrapped up the stab wound and his back.  
“I have got some pills for you to take. They will make you feel better. Please don’t tell the others I gave them to you. They won’t like it.” Will asked, hoping Jamie understood how important it was that nobody knew.  
Jamie nodded. “Please Will can you tell my brother where I am. Please. I am begging you. I can’t take much more and in the end, they will kill me anyway. Please, I don’t want to die.”  
Will looked at Jamie’s pleading eyes. He really wanted to help, but he was so scared.  
“I want to tell your brother, but I am scared. They will kill me if they find out and I have no one to go to. No money, no family, just nothing. I want to help you. I really do.” he whispers and looks at the floor ashamed that he can’t do anything to help Jamie.

“Please. My brother won’t let them kill you. He will protect you. And when I am out of here and back on my feet, I will help you be anything you want. Please just help me. I know you aren’t a part of this willingly. So, if you help me now, I am going to help you take your life back. You are so young you have the chance to change your life for the better. Please. I am begging you.” Jamie said softly.   
Will knew he couldn’t say no. He could never forgive himself if he didn’t help Jamie. He reminded him of his dead older brother. “Okay, I am going to find your brother and I am going to try to save you even if I die trying. But you must promise me to keep fighting and to stay alive until help is coming. Okay?” he said determined.  
“Thank you so much. Yes, I will.” Jamie answered.

“Okay I have to go now take these pills. I will try to be back as quick as possible. I’m sorry this happened to you I never wanted this.” Will said then he turned and walked out of the door.

Quietly he went back to his room. He had to make sure Carl and Paul won’t know he is with the police or they will move the location. He texted Paul that he is going to visit a friend and probably stay the night. Then he quickly walked out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii  
> Finally, I did it…. I am not quite sure how I like this chapter, so I need some opinions on a few points. I know this was maybe a bit dark. But it will be quite a dark story with a happy ending.  
> -Did you like the change of view?  
> -Do you think I should focus on the other family members or keep the focus on Danny and Jamie?  
> -Should I bring Renzulli and Vinny into the next chapter?  
> -Do you like Wills character?  
> I have never tried to write the view of a crazy guy so I don’t know if that turned out okay.  
> The next chapter will come soon. The second pat of this story will probably focus on the aftermate of the kidnapping and how Danny tries to help Jamie get over it and how Danny tries to fix his relationship with Jamie.   
> Please Review and tell me if you liked this chapter….


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii  
> Thanks for all your patience, sorry it took so long. I lost my interest in writing for a short time and now I have exams. But I managed to update now. I hope you like it, it isn't to long and probably has some mistake in it.  
> Once I finished with the story I will probably improve it a bit. And don't worry I am going to finish it, even though it might take some time....

**Paul POV**

Paul was happy. His plan is working without any problems so far. He smiled looking at the money he had gotten from Detective Reagan. He was just trying to keep the Detective busy. He never planned on letting his little brother come out of that basement alive. The only way he would leave, is in a body bag. The first step was breaking him, then he will kill him and leave his body in front of the detectives house. Then he will taunt the detective with videos or short messages, telling him that it was his fault his brother died.

Unknown to the others except his brother he had installed cameras in the basement. They were taking videos of everything. So, he will have enough material to harass the detective. But first he had to break his younger brother, so he would beg for his death. And he would gladly fulfil his wish.

He looked down at the monitors in his secret room. He hadn’t watched what Damian had done when he left the room. He would watch everything once Jamie Reagan was dead and he was out of the country with his own brother, Carl. Everybody else who helped him will die too. Carl will take care of them. Even the young man, Will, who they had taken in. It had been nice for some years, to have him around, but he is starting to be a burden. Also, he didn’t trust him hundred percent.

After all of this only him and his brother will be left and they will go somewhere and build a new life together.

He smirked when he thought about all the other things he had planned for his helpless captive. He had planned everything. It won’t be much longer until he breaks.

He was thinking to let Carl have a go with him to speed things up a bit as he had already asked several times to have some time with their captive. Maybe after Damian is finished, Carl can have a go with him, before they finish him off.

Suddenly he had an idea how he can taunt the detective already now. Quickly he got a box and picked up the remains of Jamie’s shirt that they had ripped off before the whipping. He put them into the box, thought a moment, smiling he wrote a short note and closed it.

 

**JAMIE POV**

Jamie slowly awoke. He was lying on the cold, hard floor. He was only wearing his pants and it was freezing. His hands were tied behind him and there was a cloth in his mouth. He whimpered softly into the gag. Everything hurt, his back felt like it was on fire. His mouth was dry, he hadn’t gotten something to drink for ages. He didn’t have any feeling of time anymore. It felt like ages since he had seen his family. He felt the tears starting to build up in his eyes when he thought about his family. He would never see them again. Even if they did rescue him, he wasn’t sure Danny even liked him. A lonely tear ran down his cheek. He still had hope left that his big brother would save him. Despite all the doubts he had since their fight. He knew Danny would save him anyway. He wouldn’t just leave him here, or would he? No, Danny would come and maybe they could start rebuilding there relationship. Sadly all of that was only possible if he survived this. He prayed to god that they would get to him in time. He knew he can’t survive much longer in this hellhole.

Suddenly Jamie was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened. Damian walked in with a sick smile on his face. “Time to play again” he said and a shiver ran down Jamie’s spine. Damian grabbed his arms and hauled him up. Jamie screamed into the gag and tears fell freely from his eyes. The pain was nearly overwhelming and the sick bastard hadn’t even done anything yet.

He was pulled over to a chair and forced into it. The zip ties around his hands were cut. Before he could even think of trying to escape, both his arms were forced around the back of the chair and were secured again. Jamie whimpered as the movement hurt his previously dislocated shoulder. The back of the chair dug into his back, still slightly bleeding from the whipping. He had so many wounds, it all just blended into one pain. He wondered how much worse it would get after this session with his torturer.

Suddenly he felt a hand slowly caressing the lashes on his back. He shivered at the touch.

“It such a nice sight” Damian whispered into his ear ” someone shivering under my touch. Are you wondering what I am going to do next? I have so many plans for you. I am going to enjoy breaking you. Once we are finished with you and don’t need you anymore, I am going to enjoy forcing you to your knees and putting a bullet between your gorgeous blue eyes. Or maybe I am going to shoot you in the back of your head. You won’t see it coming. Tell me sweet boy. What would you prefer?”

Jamie glared defiantly at his captor. He wasn’t going to answer anything that bastard asked him. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Being silent was the only form of resistance he could manage in his current predicament. He saw the anger flashing in Damian’s eyes.

He grabbed Jamie’s hair and pulled his head back painfully. “Answer me” he screamed. Jamie kept his mouth shut. He knew this wasn’t going to end well, but he won’t give in. He is going to die anyway.

Suddenly his head was thrown to the side when a forceful fist connected with it. Before Jamie could recover a second fist was slammed into his face. His vision blurred for a few seconds. Then a foot came crashing down onto his ribs and Jamie gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs. The force of the kick made the chair topple over. Jamie’s head slammed into the floor. _I probably have a concussion by now_ he thought, before he mercifully fell into darkness.

 

**DANNY POV**

Danny was frustrated. He had done everything they asked. He had dropped of the money at the

place they wanted. But since then, he had heard nothing at all. He was so worried about Jamie. This was obviously about something he had done. When he had come to that conclusion, he went through all his cases and made a list of all people holding a grudge against him for putting them into jail or who could be on the warpath because of a family member was killed or imprisoned by him. That list had been too long to come to any conclusions.

Now he was angry. He had nothing and he was so worried for his little baby brother. What if they had killed him already?

Suddenly a police officer came to his desk. “Detective Reagan, there is a man at the front desk, asking for you.” He told him.

Quickly Danny got up and went to the front desk. Maybe someone had seen Jamie somewhere. When he got to the front desk a young man was standing there, fidgeting from one foot to another.

“Hi, I’m detective Reagan, you asked for me?” Danny asked quickly. “ Um, hi, may we go somewhere more privat, I need to tell you something important.” The young man said, biting his lip nervously. “Sure follow me.” A few minutes later they walked into the interview room. “Please take a seat” Danny said and sat down himself. “What did you want to talk about?” Danny said, hoping that it has something to do with Jamie. “Um, look I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, but I know where your brother is held captive” Danny sat up: “Where is he and why would you know that?” “It’s kind of a long story and I don’t think we have time for that, I can explain it later in detail. But I can show you where your brother is and I think we need to hurry, because he is in bad shape.” Will said quickly.

Danny thought for a moment, if it is a good idea to just trust a stranger. But if the man really knew where Jamie was…He had to take the risk. Quickly he got up: “ Well then let’s go, show me where he is.” And the two quickly hurried out of the room.

 

**CARL POV**

Carl was having a good day. They can finally get revenge from the detective that killed their brother.  He was in the room looking over the footage of Damian’s torture session. It looked as if their captive wasn’t going to survive much longer. Either today or tomorrow they were going to kill their captive and then get the hell out of here. He was hoping Paul would let him have some fun time with the pretty boy before the killed him, sadly it wasn’t his choice. Suddenly the door opened and Paul came in. «He is nearly broken now. If you want you can have some fun with him afterwards. Then we will kill him tomorrow and get out of here, before someone discovers anything.” Paul told him and Carl couldn’t help but grin thinking of afterwards when he could finally do what he wanted since he first laid eyes on their pretty captive. “Okay, are you going to prepare everything for tomorrow?” Carl asks. “Yes, I will prepare everything so we can leave quickly” Paul answers and leaves the room.

Carl leaned back in his chair and looks at the monitor. It looks like the boy is regaining consciousness. “Let’s go have some fun” he says to himself, smirks and gets up.

 

**JAMIE’S POV**

When he regained consciousness, he was alone. He was so relieved that he didn’t wake up to a new torture session.  
HE knew it would be over soon. Either someone found him in the next days or he would eventually die from his injuries or be killed. A tear runs down his cheek, he had been hallucinating a lot and it was difficult to know what really happened and what didn’t.  
It’s always something about his family telling him he was worthless and that he deserved whatever they did to him. He couldn’t think clearly anymore.  
Suddenly the door opened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like it. Poor Jamie, Maybe he will be rescued soon?  
> Feel free to leave comments and speculations what you think is going to happen....  
> I will TRY to update as soon as possible


End file.
